gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
How Will I Know
How Will I Know ist ein Song aus der siebzehnten Episode der dritten Staffel Houston, wir haben ein Problem!, und wird von Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel und Santana gesungen. Er wird ohne Musik performt, es ist nur ein leises Trommeln und Fingerschnippen im Hintergrund zu hören. Mercedes startet den Song und hält dabei ein Bild von Whitney Houston in der Hand. Santana, Kurt und Rachel stoßen zu ihr und sie legt das Bild in Kurts Spind. Die vier laufen dann durch den Flur in die Bibliothek und enden in der Aula. Sie singen den Song aufgrund ihrer Liebe zu Whitney und weil sie deren Verlust nicht verkraften. Das Original stammt von Whitney Houston aus ihrem gleichnamigen Debütalbum "Whitney Houston" aus dem Jahre 1985. Charts Lyrics Mercedes: There's a boy I know He's the one I dream of, oh-ooh Looks into my eyes Takes me to the clouds above, mmhh Ooh, I lose control (Santana: Ooh-ooh) Can't seem to (mit Santana: get enough, aha) When I wake from dreaming (Kurt und Santana: Ooh-ooh) Tell me is it (mit Kurt und Santana: really love, aha) Rachel (Kurt, Mercedes und Santana): (Ooh) How will I know? (Don't trust your feelings) How will I (mit Kurt, Mercedes und Santana: know?) (Ooh) How will I know? (Love can be deceiving) How will I (mit Kurt, Mercedes und Santana: know?) Alle (Mercedes und Santana): How will I know (if he really loves me?) I say a prayer (with every) heart beat I fall in love (whenever we meet) I'm asking you (cause you know about these things) How will I know (if he's thinking of me?) I try to phone (but I'm too shy) (Kurt und Rachel: Can't speak) Falling in love (is all bitter sweet) This love is strong (why do I feel weak, oh, wake me) Mercedes (mit Kurt, Rachel und Santana): I'm shaking (Santana: Ooh-ooh) Wish I had you (mit Santana: near me now, aha) (Said there's no) mistaking (Kurt, Rachel und Santana: Ooh-ooh) What I feel is (really love) (Kurt, Rachel und Santana: Aha) Oh, tell me Kurt und Rachel: If he loves me (Mercedes und Santana: If he loves me) If he loves me Alle: If he loves me not (Mercedes: Oh-ooh, yeah) Kurt und Rachel: If he loves me (Mercedes und Santana: If he loves me) If he loves me Alle: If he loves me not Rachel: Oh, how will I know? Kurt, Mercedes und Santana: How will I know Mercedes und Santana: If he's thinking of me Alle (Mercedes und Santana): I try to phone (but I'm too shy) (Kurt und Rachel: Can't speak) Falling in love (is all bitter sweet) This love is strong (why do I feel weak?) Mercedes: How will I know? Kurt, Rachel und Santana (Mercedes): How will I know if he really loves me? (How will I know, hey, how will I know) I say a prayer with every heart beat (How will I know, ooh, how will I know) I fall in love whenever we meet (How will I know, yeah, how will I know) I'm asking you cause you know about these things (How will I know, yeah) Alle: How will I know? Trivia *Das ist einer von drei a cappella-Songs, den jemand anders als die Warblers singen. Die anderen zwei sind Rolling in the Deep und Longest Time. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 3 Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Berry Kategorie:Solos von Kurt Hummel Kategorie:Solos von Mercedes Jones Kategorie:Solos von Santana Lopez